Quest For Glory V Soundtrack
MMY AWARD-WINNING composer Chance Thomas is in the studio wrapping up the soundtrack to the much anticipated Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire CD. "We hope with this (soundtrack) to raise interactive game music to a whole new level," he explains. "Our goal is to create a soundtrack that rivals the best movie scores," he adds. Filled with original songs, most cuts will include lots of live acoustic and orchestral overdubs. The soundtrack — available in September— will cost $12.95, but will deliver a lot more than just the music. You'll get a demo of the game and a $5 rebate coupon to use toward the whole game when it's released. Hop on the 'Net and access Sierra's website (www.sier ra.com) and check out the Quest for Glory Music Gallery. The files you'll hear are only mixed sequences right now, but you'll get a good idea of where Chance is heading with the score. Simply check out our website or call us direct at (800) 757-7707 to order Music is an essential element of gameplay that is often overlooked by the player: If it is good, it is often taken for granted. If it is bad, the player turns 1t off. Yet wtthout the musiCc the mood and emotion of a game is lost. You'll find that the music of Quest For Glory V cannot be ignored. It is marvelous and beautiful, and cannot be forgotten. - Lori Cole, designer of Dragon Fire and creator of tile Quest For Glory series. • The Fully Interactive Dragon Fire Demo (data track) Welcome to the ancient kingdom of Silmaria, where monsters roam the land and heroes are called upon to save the kingdom. In this hybrid PC/Mac demo, you'll find a vibrant 3D panoramic world with seamless movement, continuous game play, and 3D real-time characters in high action combat. Walk, run, swim, fight, cast spells, explore ... and do it all by yourself in single play, or with two of your friends in multi-player mode. (For installation instructions, see back page). 1. Quest For Glory V Overture (4:28) Your summons brings a joyfitl reunion with old fi·iends, yet you come to Silmaria at a treacherous time. Over the course of 7 missions comprising tlze Rites of Rtliership, you must solve the murder of the fallen King, bring the villain to justice, and earn the right to succeed him as ruler. 2. The Dance of Mystery and Intrigue (2:20) Here in the Dryad Woods, whispered amidst the siren song of the D1yads, you'll find little gems of information vital to the quest. Truly one of the most enchanting places in the entire game. 2 3. The Rite of Freedom (2:46) The first Rite of Rulership. A number of villages have been overrun by marauding invaders - simple peasants are no match for trained soldiers. Assessing each village, indignation swells your breast in waves, until you're enraged for battle. The conflict is swift, the villages are freed; the victory is yours for the moment. 4. Silmarian Meanderings - Day and Night (4:41) Reflecting the cultural diversity of Silmaria is an ethnic musical style merging contemporary rhytl11715 with Near Eastern and Mediterranean influences. As each day dawns, the guitar piece greets the waking villagers; as darkness falls, the piano piece brings on the night. 5. The Rite of Conquest (2:21) The second Rite of Rulership. Having freed the villages, you must now root out the neighboring warlord whose troops are wreaking havoc among your people. You march towards the fortress and gather your courage. Thoughts turn to the homeland you're avenging. Battle lines are drawn, and the conquest is on. "171t Drymf Woods'"' by BroJUiee Pm,gl! 3 6. The Rite of Destiny (1:01) Blending classical harp with a haunting vocal melody, this piece sets the scene for a dramatic prophesy of the Oracle regarding the Dragon Posts and the tragedy they portend. 7. The Rite of Valor (2:45) There's an old saying that three heads are better than one. At least that's an old saying among Hydras. In this Rite, you must take on this mythical creature, and ransack its forbidden cave for secret treasures. 8. Undersea Exploring (1:54) Can you hear the sunlight refracting through the water? The guitar was chosen for the feeling of relaxed discove1y it lends, while the orchestra hints at the haunting, noble melody of Atlantis. You could spend hours exploring this vast, undersea world. Just don't forget your magic breathing amulet. .. 9. A Day In The Arena (2:23) Seething with ambition and adrenaline, a host of gladiators await their turn to tear you apart. The fanfare plays and the games begin - the hero's skills against those of the challengers in a fight to the death. 10. The Rite of Peace (3:42) Is Atlantis hidden away somewhere in the murky depths of the sea? If so, are there any who still dwell there? Would they welcome your exploration ... or consider it an act of open wmfare? 11. Frolic at Gnome Ann's Land Inn (2:28) On a lighter note, we have Gnome Ann. With a cold mug and a friendly smile, she always makes you fee/ lighthearted (and sometimes light on your feet). just don't go into the kitchen ... 12. The Rite of Courage (1:51) In this Rite, you must descend into the depths of Hades. It will demand all of your courage to probe this horrific world, and to fulfill your pwposes there. 13. The Rite of Justice (3:11) As in all epics, there is a dark, evil force at work sowing destruction. You must find its stronghold and put an end to its wicked ways. You sweep legl_ons of troops before you, and break into the secret treasury room, only to. find ~ m1?h9' Minotaur awaiting. When the Minotaur is defeated, and vzctory zs wzthzn grasp, the evil one springs one final, dreadful spell. 7 14. Dragon Fire (3:48) The dragon awakens. You find yourself transported to its lair. If the dragon cannot be defeated, all that you've striven for is in vain. The horrendous scene unfolds ... 15. The Great Hall of Kings (1:06) The Rites of Rulers hip have concluded. The Quest For Glory has been fulfilled. The time has come to ascend to the throne alongside the great and noble kings of the past. Well done! (Long time Quest For Glory fans will find a special surprise waiting for them here.) 16. Ambient Tour (3:23) There are over 200 pieces of music in Quest For Glory V. It would be impossible to include them all here. So we've assembled a montage that highlights background music from some of the key rooms in the game. Bonus Tracks 17. Greazy (2:23) In Quest For Glory v; you can't build strength without exercising. So here's a little workout music while you're pumpin' weights. (How about these ancient sounds? Those guys on science island were just way ahead of their time .. .) 18. No Sweat (1:24) Same thing if you want to build endurance and conditioning. This piece is for aerobic training on the treadmill. 8 Music is mysterious, elusive, familiar, capricious ... It's like a language we knew before our birth, its intimacy both surprising and obvious in turn. Writing music seems to be a tussled balance of discovery and ingenuity, of sheer will and catalyzed coincidence. The corn poser forages, struggles, demands, coaxes, curses, and finally relents. And often in the quiet humility of surrender, the muse comes out of her hiding place, satisfied that our best efforts have sufficiently softened the soul. She speaks to us from the inside out, triggering emotions so subtle and profound, as her voice finds an inevitable path to the surface. Such has been my experience with the music in Quest For Glory V. Creating the score for this interactive world has been a wonderfully exhausting undertaking. Time and again I found myself at the studio in the wee hours of the morning, pouring myself into an arrangement, wrestling with a mix, or simply staring at the keyboard waiting for the right idea to come. It has proven to be an epic adventure in my career as a composer. A glorious quest, indeed. - Cha11ce Thomas, Quest for Glory V Composer 9 Music composed, orchestrated, and produced by CHANCE ThOMAS. Music supervision by jAY USHER. Vocals for "The Dance of M ystery and Intrigue" and "The Rite of Destiny" performed by j ENNY jORDAN. Vocal chant for "The Rite of Peace" performed by CHANCE THOMAS. Nylon string acoustic guitar for "Silmarian Meanderings" performed by RICH DIXON. Acoustic guitar in "Ambient Tour !Dead Parrot Inn}" performed by TERRY ROBINSON. Orchestral performances by the SALT LIKE Crrv SESSION ORCHESTRA (comprising 32 members of the Utah Symphony), conducted by CHANCE THOMAS. Concert master and consultation by LENNY BRAUS. Brass section lead and consultation by TONY Dt loRL'IZO. Orchestra contracted by GwEN THORNTON. Music preparation by LESLIE BunARS, j AY UsHER, and CHANCE THOMAS. Oboe D'Amour, oboe, English hom, recorder, bass clarinet, flutes, and piccolo performed by DARON BRADFORD. Harp performed by LtSA RYTnNG. Keyboards, percussion, and sequencing performed by CHANCE THOMAS. Sound effects for "The Rite of Courage" by CRAIG DL'INY. Background voices in "Frolic at Gnome Ann's ... " by DAN PETERS and MARK ARo. Trarlitional Quest for Glory theme (used in "Quest for Glory V Overture", " Frolic at Gnome Ann's Land Inn", and "The Great Hall of Kings") by MARK SEIBERT. Recordings engineered by STEVE LERUD, CHANCE THOMAS, and MICHAEL GREEN. Recorded at LAKEVIEW AUDIO, StERRA YOSEMITE SOUND, and L.A. EAST. Mixed by CHANCE THOMAS at SIERRA YOSEMITE SOUND. Mastered by STEVE HALL at FUTURE DISC SYSTh\1S. Design and cover art by M ARK ARo. Additional painting on game art by TERRY ROUINSON. Liner notes by LORI COLE, CHANCE THOMAS, MONICA GRANADOS, and f.sMEE WILLIAMS. Photography by MICHAEL ScHOENFELD. Layout by LoRI LUCIA and KERR! KANE. Quest for Glory V Game design by LORI Cot.E and TERRY ROBINSON. Quest for Glory V Executive Producer - CRAIG AllxANDEit. Quest for Glory \1 Producer -jAY USHER. 10 Chance would like to dedicate this album to Pamela and na, who gave up much more of /tim tlwn they wanted to, so that lw could bring you this ambitious project. He also wisl1es to thank fay, Craig, Lori, Terry, Mark, Brandee, Brad, Esmee, DeEtte, lvfonica, folm, Lori, Ken-i, and Mike at Sien-a; also Rudy, Christopher, and everyone at Sonic Images; but especially all the wonderful QFG (ailS who made this project possible. 11 Category:Articles